Hot Potato
Hot Potato is the first plant obtained in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is a single-use plant capable of thawing frozen blocks, freeing whatever zombies or plants trapped in it. Origins Hot Potato is based on the real life potato, the starchy, tuberous root portion of the plant Solanum tuberosum. The term "hot potato" refers to a children's game in which players attempt to pass an object to each other while music plays, in an attempt to not be the one holding the object when the music suddenly stops. Almanac entry Sun cost: 0 RECHARGE: Mediocre Hot Potatoes melt the ice blocks they're planted on. Usage: single use Special: melts an ice block How does Hot Potato stay so positive and even-peeled all the time? Yoga, that's how. She never misses a class. Also, regular meditation. It's the only way she can handle the hard work of fighting zombies, day in and day out, without melting down. Strategies Hot Potato will be the first thawing option that is from Frostbite Caves available to the player. On earlier levels in Frostbite Caves, it will prove sufficient, as it can thaw single plants significantly faster than other warming plants and there is little pressure from the wind and Hunter Zombies. However, it is incapable of preventing plants from freezing in the first place, and its status as an instant plant means that it will be quickly overwhelmed in later levels and in the world's Endless Zone, Icebound Battleground. In Special Delivery levels, try to save Hot Potatoes given to melt down important plants, such as heavy damage plants like Repeater and Bonk Choy. Avoid using Hot Potatoes on plants adjacent to a Pepper-pult, as Pepper-pult already has the ability to melt frozen plants. Another thing to remember is that Hot Potato can also thaws blocks with encased zombies. This makes Hot Potato a useful plant against the frozen Yeti Imps pushed by Troglobites and Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC's ice barrier. It is recommended that the player only thaws zombie when sufficient firepower is present - a Weasel Hoarder freed at the wrong moment can quickly overrun the player's defense. Gallery Hot Potato Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot 2015-05-18-14-07-38.png|Almanac entry part 2 Hot Potato Unlocked.png|Hot Potato unlocked HotPotatoSP.png|Seed packet HotPotatoImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Disabled hot potato.png|Hot Potato cannot be used. 4.JPG|A Hot Potato melting a frozen Sunflower Screenshot 2015-01-08-22-39-00.jpg|On map HDHotPoatofromFacebook.png|HD Hot Potato Screenshot 2015-02-23-19-19-11-1.png|Costumed Hot Potato in the Endless Zone Getting Hot Potato Costume.jpg|Getting its costume ATLASES PLANTHOTPOTATO 768 00 PTX.png|Hot Potato's sprites Screenshot 2015-05-03-17-31-22-1.png|Travel Log quest Hot Potato Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Costumed Hot Potato on map.PNG|Hot Potato on the map with its costume Old 2015-01-06 103043.png|Seed packet (pre 4.1) Hot Potato Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun tag (pre 4.1) Imitater potato.png|Imitater Hot Potato seed packet (pre 4.1) Trivia *When thawing a plant, it lets out a deep sigh, and steam from melting ice block rises up. *It is the fifth plant based on the potato plant in the entire series. The others are Potato Mine, Imitater, Sweet Potato, Potato Nugget Mine, and Primal Potato Mine. *Sun-shroom, Sun Bean, Lightning Reed, and Hot Potato are the only plants which have a glow around them on their seed packet. *Hot Potato, Iceberg Lettuce, and Grave Buster are the free plants that can be used in certain Last Stand levels. *Hot Potato, Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Gold Leaf, Thyme Warp, and Perfume-shroom are the only plants selectable only in the worlds they are obtained in. *Hot Potato, Perfume-shroom, and Lily Pad are currently the only plants without Endless Zone cards. This is due to the fact that the player will start their respective Endless Zones with those plants, and other Endless Zones that don't start the player with any of those plants do not allow them. See also *Grave Buster ru:Горячий картофель de:Heiße Kartoffel Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Single-use plants Category:Frostbite Caves obtained plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Instant-use plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:World-exclusive plants